


Haha fuck Lark

by Mot0r_21AC



Category: Larkspur and Roses
Genre: All my homies hate lark, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mot0r_21AC/pseuds/Mot0r_21AC
Summary: Time to abuse my favorite punching bag, Lark
Relationships: Odessa/Osiria
Kudos: 1





	Haha fuck Lark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicadasonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadasonmars/gifts).



> Anyways here you go Marlowe muah

Lark looked up from his probably very important papers because he heard his front door being shot open. 

He went to investigate only to find a large crowd of people at his door, which was now broken.

"What the fuck??? Did you guys really break down my door?? That was solid oak how the fuck-" 

Lark is cut off by Cherry stomping into his house and hitting him with a hello kitty baseball bat. 

"Your vibes are absolutely rancid"

Odessa comes up and kicks him in the balls.

"That's for imprisoning me and harassing my girlfriend <3 fuck you"

Val strolls up with a chameleon shaped tape dispenser and bonks him.

"Does NOT spark joy"

Vienna and River are also there, they take a moment to appreciate the architecture of Larks house and also release their grievances on Lark.

They all have fun being mean to the little tyrant bitch boy before helping themselves to his food and dispersing. Odessa takes some wine and sandwiches before going on a date with Nabby where they picnic on the beach and be cute together. 

Cambria and Atticus came by his house afterwords because they saw the mob approaching but apparently didn't find it concerning enough to check on him immediately. 

They find him in a feral position in his front hallway, but Atticus remembers an experiment he hadn't finished and leaves. Cambria decided she didn't like him anyways and goes to finish her work because she's responsible.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't smut lol


End file.
